In today's world, automobiles have become the primary means of transportation for many people. Also, in addition to providing transportation, automobiles have also become a visible symbol of what type of person someone may be. Obviously, wealthy people perceive expensive automobiles as a status symbol. A rugged, individualist will often drive a utility-type vehicle, with four-wheel drive and other off-road additions. Some people like to express themselves by painting their automobiles bold colors, or by decorating their automobiles with a variety of custom, personalized items.
As a result of people's desires to customize their automobiles, a large market has been created, which caters exclusively to after-market automobile products with the advent of new technology in metal production, one of the most popular items used to customize or up-grade an automobile is the alloy or "mag" wheel.
The difference in the appearance of an automobile which has these types of wheels, when compared to an automobile with standard wheels, or even hubcaps, is very substantial. For those people who want the ultimate in high-quality, luxurious wheels, the very expensive chrome-plated versions of alloy wheels are the most prized. Most luxury cars come wither with chrome-plated wheels standard, or as an available option. Unfortunately, for people who can not afford a luxury car, the only way to have chrome-plated wheels is to purchase them from a company who sells them. Regardless of how a person acquires chrome-plated wheels, they can often be very expensive. Also, unless a person installs special lug nuts with a locking mechanism, chrome-plated wheels are frequently stolen. This risk factor, along with the lost, are often enough of a detriment to cause many people to choose not to purchase chrome-plated wheels.
The present invention provides a chrome-plated wheel, or a wheel that appears to be chrome-plated, that is not as expensive and that does not present a significant investment.
A search of automotive catalogs and other automotive industry publications did not disclose any relative prior art.